Rin Stay Here
by sesshomarucrush
Summary: One of sesshomaru famous sayings to rin but what happens when rin follows him. will rin be in danger or maybe sesshomaru!
1. when you are bored go and do something

"Rin stay here…" Sesshomaru said flying off leaving her with Ah- Un… again. 'no take me with you!' she wanted to scream out, but she knew better than to do that. 'He always leaves me behind… I want to make see he doesn't get hurt… I just want to make sure he's safe…' Rin pouted in her head. Rin was pacing across the forest floor wondering why Sesshomaru was taking so long… "What's taking so long…" she screamed out loud. After a few more minutes she grew impatient. "That's it Lord Sesshomaru I'm going to find out where you went!" she yelled boarding the two headed beast and flying away.

"Have you picked up his sent yet?" Rin asked the beast. It growled. Rin looked at it confused, but deiced to go with it. The beast stopped at a battlefield sight. "Wow… was Lord Sesshomaru here? I wonder who he fought?" Rin pondered. "Damn! That hurt Kagome!" a voice said not to far from the battlefield. Rin shook her head. 'Typical…' she walked over to the voice. Inuyasha tensed up. "What is it boy?" Kagome asked. "I'm not a dog! And someone is walking over this way." Rin popped her head out of a bush. "Ahh!"Inuyasha screamed. "Relax Inuyasha… it's just Rin… without Sesshomaru… or Jaken…" she said glancing around just to make sure. "Well actually I'm trying to find Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said in her cheerfully voice. Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged glances and then started whispering to each other.

'Do you think Sesshomaru finally abandoned her?' 'Who knows? Maybe she ran away and wants to go back.' 'You think that would explain what Sesshomaru wanted yesterday?' 'Maybe?' "Wait Sesshomaru was here yesterday!" Rin said startled. "yes…" Inuyasha and Kagome said turning around. "why was he here?" Rin asked. Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged glances again. "are you sure you want to know?" Inuyasha asked. Rin nodded. "well this is what happened."

**For a first chapter was it good? I just wanted a side story for my regular ones… I always wondered if Rin ever got mad or sad when Sesshomaru left her… **

**oh well R&R please I'll love you forever!**


	2. feelings go go along way

Flash back

"Hmm he isn't here either…" Sesshomaru pondered out loud. "I scoured the area Mi Lord! I report that there are no signs of him!" 'Why does he always state the obvious…?' Sesshomaru though. Sesshomaru sniff and then turned to leave. "Wind scar!" a voice shouted. Sesshomaru slightly tilted his head and the wind scar missed. "Turning to leave are you! Afraid!" Inuyasha shouted. "I have no time for a half breed like you…" Sesshomaru said continuing walking. "Come back here Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha said chasing after him. Sesshomaru turned around to face Inuyasha. "Huh… what do you want..." Inuyasha asked. "She's coming…" mumbled Sesshomaru. "What…" "Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted. "Oh hell!" "Good luck Inuyasha." smirked Sesshomaru as he flew away. 'Even though I did smell Kagome that's not the person I was thinking about…'

Flash Back Ends

"Interesting…" Rin mumbled. "Which direction did he go?" Rin demanded. "Um Northeast… why?" Inuyasha asked. "Oh course I plan to follow him!" Rin said with a squeak in her voice. "How are you going to get there…? Walk?" Inuyasha smirked. "Oh course not I have Ah-Un." Rin said turning to go back to the two headed beast she spoke of. When Rin was just about to board the beast Kagome spoke up "Rin maybe you should stay with us at least until Sesshomaru comes back. Rin lowered her head. "You just don't understand how I feel!" she yelled while jumping on Ah-un and flying away. 'oh but Rin I do understand… you love Sesshomaru don't you…' Kagome pondered awhile before saying "Inuyasha we are following Rin!" she jumped on Inuyasha's back and said "hurry up before she is out of sight!" "Hmm! You can say please once in a while!" Inuyasha said as he started running after Rin. 'Don't worry Rin I help you send you feelings to Sesshomaru'

Sesshomaru sneezed slightly. "Bless you Mi lord." Jaken said. 'Huh was someone talking about me?' he shook his head and moved toward the castle with the same smell as before.


End file.
